water fills the tub
by mavisthecursedgirl
Summary: When he left her it hurt, and to this day it still makes her heart ache. His leaving ruined her, it ruined her to her last breath. -gruvia.


_**triggers:**_ _there is suicide in this and self-harm so if that will make you triggered please don't read I don't want anyone to get hurt!_

In the world Juvia lives in, they say, "If you love them, let them go," but they never say how hard it is, the pain, agony, the feeling of loneliness that consumes you. It makes you feel so numb and the only emotion that can seep through into Juvia's heart is sadness, the sadness that Juvia actually let her one true love go, the sadness that Juvia's beloved Gray-sama will no longer be at her side, the sadness of knowing that Juvia will never see Gray-sama again.

Gray-sama… Well, he is now living his dream. Gray-sama gets to smiles while Juvia frowns. Gray-sama is now a famous ice sculptor, he is getting everything he dreamed of. Gray-sama is living his life with the biggest smile on his face, Gray-sama is married, Gray-sama's wife is pregnant, Gray-sama has it all while Juvia has nothing. Not even a friend, because Gray-sama was Juvia's only friend and he has left.

Juvia longs for her Gray-sama, yet he does not come. Juvia is too afraid to call Gray-sama. Juvia has let go of something Juvia never wanted to. Juvia let go of her love, Gray-sama, six years ago, and in those six years, his life built up to be magnificent while Juvia's life crumbled and fell until it became nothing.

A girl lays in her bed, tears falling down her face as sobs erupt from her throat with the call of Gray-sama' over and over again. Her nails clawed into her scarred arms, the scarred arms that hold, oh, so many memories like the first time Gray-sama and Juvia met and the last time Gray-sama and Juvia saw each other.

"Gray-sama, please come back… Please," Juvia whispers sadly as more tears leak from her eyes.

The girl questions why she even met him, why she allowed herself to fall for someone she knew would leave her, why she tried to play a game she knew she would lose?

Through her sobs and questionings, the bluenette had eventually cried herself to sleep, asleep with only dreams of her Gray-sama, of his smile, of the twinkle he had in his eyes when he was happy, of everything he had possessed.

Even while Juvia was sleeping, tears were still pouring out of Juvia's eyes. But, they slowly came to a stop when Juvia wakes up. As Juvia looks at herself, Juvia see's more scratches on herself and she knew it was another one of those nights. But, those nights weren't something foreign to her. They happened every night, so Juvia was completely used to them.

This morning was a bit different from every other. This morning, Juvia didn't have any willpower to live. Every other day, almost nothing but a small speck of it in her heart kept her alive but today, today it just seemed to finally give up. It seemed that small speck had disappeared.

The girl had started walking towards her bathroom, where her bath is. When she arrived, Juvia plugged the drain and started running the water for the bath. Juvia didn't care what temperature the water was, as it wasn't supposed to be comfortable for Juvia anyways.

The water filled up the tub and Juvia twisted the handle on her bath to turn the water off before stepping inside the water. The water was freezing cold and that only brought back more memories of Gray-sama into Juvia's head,

Shivering at the contact of the water, Juvia sat down in the freezing tub. Juvia pushed her legs straight and laid backward until only her face was over the water. Juvia held her tears and only let a single tear escape.

"Juvia loves you, Gray-sama…" Juvia whispered as she closed her eyes, fully submerging herself into the water. Juvia wasn't going to emerge from the water again.

Soon after submerging herself, Juvia's pulse disappeared and Juvia had passed.

.

.

.

 _"Mr. Fullbuster, you used to know a Juvia Lockser, yes?"_

 _"I did. She was my best friend,"_

 _"Well, then, I'm sorry to say this, but Miss_ Lockser _committed suicide two days ago,"_


End file.
